Cut
by LiaPG
Summary: HHr. One shot. "Porque estaba, literalmente, cortado en pedazos, y tú me trajiste alivio, aunque parecía imposible. Siento que has estado pegando los pedazos de mí durante los últimos siete años."


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes del universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. ®

* * *

**CUT**

_Relief exists; I found __it when I was cut_

_

* * *

_

La ceremonia había terminado. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban de camino a sus salas comunes, ahora. Algunos otros habían aprovechado el revuelo para escaparse, solos o acompañados, realmente no importaba.

Harry se había escabullido de la multitud que se dirigía en tropa hasta la sala común de Gryffindor asegurándose de que nadie se percatara de su ausencia. Sabía lo que sus compañeros harían; se sentarían y se mantendrían en silencio, mirándose unos a otros, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, pensando lo que aquel suceso había supuesto para sus futuros, en qué habían cambiado las cosas dadas las nuevas circunstancias.

Él no podía.

La muerte de Dumbledore, para muchos, era un cambio. Un punto que marcaba un antes y un después en la historia de Hogwarts; quizá en la comunidad mágica. Para él, era la pérdida de un ser querido, de un mentor, de un amigo. Recordaba haberse sentido de forma parecida el año anterior, tras la pérdida de Sirius. No se había celebrado un gran entierro, y no habían alzado sus varitas en su honor, mostrando respeto y admiración, pero Harry lo había sentido de la misma forma. El mismo dolor desgarrador, el mismo vacío en su interior, las lágrimas formando un nudo en su garganta, sin poder salir, luchando por no hacerlo.

Él no se sentía con derecho a llorar la muerte de alguien tan grande como Albus Dumbledore lo había sido. Había derramado alguna, sin poder evitarlo, pero no lo sentía correcto. Había llorado por la muerte de Sirius hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pero Sirius era su padrino; Sirius era lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido oportunidad de tener, y se lo habían arrebatado. No le habían arrebatado a Dumbledore a él, se lo habían arrebatado al mundo.

Sus pies le llevaron inconscientemente al lago, cerca del Sauce Boxeador. Lanzó un _Inmovilus_ antes de dejarse caer, apoyando la espalda sobre el tronco detrás de él. Cerró los ojos y se permitió descansar durante un instante, obligó a su mente a dejar de trabajar a toda máquina.

—No sé hasta que punto estar aquí —una voz, de sobra conocida, atrajo su atención.

Contradiciendo sus propias palabras, Hermione se dejó caer a su lado. Harry trató de hacerse a un lado para que ella pudiera apoyarse también, pero, sorprendiéndolo, Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, con naturalidad, sin pensarlo demasiado. Él permaneció en silencio, sintiendo la presencia de su amiga junto a él. Su brazo y el de ella se rozaban, sus rodillas estaban juntas, y el pie de Hermione jugueteaba con el de Harry distraídamente.

—Este sitio siempre me recuerda a Sirius —comentó al cabo de unos segundos la joven bruja, poniendo voz a sus propios pensamientos.

—Le gustaba venir al lago —le contó Harry—. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts, él, mi padre y Remus venían al lago a menudo. Hablaban y reían. Sirius molestaba a mi padre constantemente porque sabía que le gustaba mi madre, y él se sonrojaba y farfullaba cosas sin sentido haciendo que él se riera.

Hermione sonrió levemente ante el pequeño recuerdo. Se percató de que Harry no había mencionado a Peter, aunque estaba segura de que también él había estado presente en ese recuerdo que Harry tenía de sus padres y su padrino. Uno de los pocos que tenía.

—Seguro que Remus ponía paz entre ellos —rió suavemente Hermione—, como tú haces cuando Ron y yo peleamos.

—Solía hacer eso —asintió Harry—. Él era la voz de la razón para ellos. Como tú lo eres para Ron y para mí.

La chica soltó un suspiro y se acurrucó un poco más junto a Harry. Instintivamente, él pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione, acercándola todavía más hacia él. Se sintió bien tenerla cerca, poder sostenerla, y al mismo tiempo sostenerse de ella, como si aquello pudiera aliviar un poco la carga en sus hombros, hacer un poco menos pesado el dolor y el sentimiento de culpa, la incertidumbre ante lo que vendría ahora. Ella apoyó una de sus manos, pequeña, cálida, sobre su pecho.

Hermione solía hacerlo sentir así la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Voy a marcharme, Hermione —confesó al cabo de unos segundos—. Sin Dumbledore aquí, no creo poder volver a Hogwarts otro año.

—Lo sé —fue la respuesta de ella—. Voy a ir contigo.

No era una pregunta, ni una propuesta. No había ni un atisbo de duda en la voz de Hermione, y Harry sabía que cuestionárselo si quiera era una total pérdida de tiempo. En el fondo, egoístamente, secretamente, se alegraba de que así fuera. No era tan estúpido como para no saber que la ayuda de su amiga era lo que lo había mantenido con vida durante los últimos siete años. También sabía que Ron iba a acompañarlos, y lo sabía mejor así. Porque a veces, él no era la mejor compañía, pero Ron, a su manera, a su particular forma de hacer y decir las cosas, conseguía que él regresara un poco los pies a la tierra.

Harry sabía que pedirles a sus amigos que lo acompañaran en un viaje tan peligroso como el que haría a partir de entonces, era egoísta y cruel, y por eso ni por un segundo se había planteado pedírselo a ninguno de los dos, pero sabía también que no iba a ser necesario para que ellos lo decidieran.

—¿Crees que voy a poder con él? ¿Crees que seré capaz de matarlo?

—Sí.

No dijo más. Solo una palabra, y Harry sintió mucho más de lo que podría haber sentido con un largo y reconfortante discurso como los que ella acostumbraba a recitarle. Porque ella no había dudado, no lo había pensado. Simplemente escuchó una pregunta y respondió, sin darse tiempo a asimilar las palabras. Y solo por eso Harry sabía que ese «sí» estaba tan cargado de sinceridad como de apoyo, de ánimo.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero.

La sintió sonreír contra su hombro, y un pequeño calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, calentando su corazón, haciéndolo sonreír, aunque brevemente, a él también. Apretó su abrazo, y ella suspiró enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de él, aspirando su olor mientras tanto.

—Yo también te quiero, Harry.

• • •

_Un año después._

—¿Y Harry?

—En los dormitorios; quería dormir. Hermione —la llamó cuando vio como la chica se encaminaba a las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios masculinos—, ¿le quieres?

No dijo nada, tan solo asintió.

—Bien —suspiró Ginny—. Le diré a Ron que has tenido algo que hacer. Aunque soy una persona excesivamente comprensiva y observadora, no soy estúpida. Vas a tener que hablar con mi hermano sobre esto tú misma.

Ella ni siquiera había dudado por un momento que no fuera a ser así. Había esperado que fuera así, de hecho. Sabía que Ginny había sido consciente de la verdad mucho antes de que quizá ella misma lo hiciera, pero no iba a suceder lo mismo con Ron. A pesar de eso, agradeció la cortesía y nobleza con las que Ginny pronunció aquellas palabras, a pesar de ser el dolor, el rechazo, palpables en cada sonido que salía de su boca.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta llegar al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año. Se encontró con Neville en la puerta, y él le sonrió, con gracia, con dulzura, como si supiera exactamente lo que ella había querido hacer allí.

—Me aseguraré de que no os molesten —él dijo, alegremente. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Descansa, Hermione.

Cuando se hubo asegurado de que Neville se perdió de vista en las escaleras, tomó aire y abrió la puerta que daba al dormitorio. Estaba silencioso, todas las camas desocupadas menos la que había al fondo. Los doseles estaban corridos, y desde la puerta, Hermione podía ver a Harry tumbado en la cama boca arriba, con un pijama que, supuso, Neville le había prestado. Parecía increíblemente sereno y relajado, como ella no recordaba haberlo visto nunca antes.

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, Hermione supo, en cuanto se acercó un poco a él tras cerrar la puerta con un conjuro, que él estaba despierto. Que el se moviera a un lado cuando ella llegó hasta allí, dejándole un sitio, tan solo se lo confirmó. Se acostó sin decir nada y, como aquella tarde, puso su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, y él movió su brazo hasta abrazarla, por la cintura, acercándola hacia su cuerpo tanto como pudo.

—Tenías razón —Harry rompió el silencio.

—Siempre tengo razón —protestó ella, con falsa presunción—. Especialmente si se trata de ti.

Harry no pudo menos que darle la razón.

—¿Hay algo más en lo que estés segura de tener razón?

—Me quieres —susurró, con una sonrisa juguetona bailando en sus labios.

Harry rió entre dientes, y dejó un suave beso en su frente.

—Sabía que te llamaban sabelotodo por algo —le dijo. Su expresión se tornó seria de repente—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estaba, literalmente, cortado en pedazos, y tú me trajiste alivio, aunque parecía imposible. Siento que has estado pegando los pedazos de mí durante los últimos siete años.

Hermione también lo sentía, pero no necesitaba que él lo agradeciera. Verlo_ entero_ por primera vez desde que lo conocía, era simplemente la mayor recompensa que podía esperar recibir. Porque el Harry que había conocido siete años atrás era fascinante y había llamado su atención, y se había ganado su cariño día tras día. Pero el Harry que tenía ante sus ojos, el Harry completo, vivo, en paz por primera vez, ese Harry era simplemente mágico ante sus ojos.

—Sabes que me gusta el trabajo duro —bromeó, aliviando el pesado ambiente que los rodeaba.

—¿Hermione?

Ella sonrió.

—¿Si?

No hubo «te quiero» esta vez, pero Hermione no lo necesitó. Los labios de él, sobre los suyos, llevaban consigo una promesa mucho más especial, más duradera, que todos los «te quiero» que él pudiera decir. Tampoco ella necesitó decirlo esta vez, porque la sonrisa en sus labios dentro del beso, la forma en la que se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera únicamente de ello, fue para Harry más que suficiente para saber la verdad.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_And final score is… _

_Mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Me siento muy orgullosa de poder publicar por primera vez en esta página en la que tantos años llevo siguiendo miles de historias fantásticas. Solo espero que, algún día, alguien llegue a pensar tan solo una mínima parte de mis historias de lo que yo he pensado sobre las muchas que he leído y que me han llevado a querer tener mi propio "espacio" en este lugar._

_El título de la canción, así como la primera frase justo abajo del título, pertenecen a la canción _Cut_, de Plumb, en la que me inspiré para escribir esta pequeña historia. Espero que os haya gustado, al menos, lo bastante como para atreveros a leer alguna próxima historia mía ;)_

_Un saludo a todos los que leen._

_Lia._


End file.
